Playing House
by theboyfriend-and-theprettygirl
Summary: Donna is moving into Harvey's...but not in the traditional boyfriend & girlfriend sense. Will living with Harvey finally make Donna see him in a different light? They say feelings never go away, they just get pushed to the side...and somewhere along the line of working and LIVING together, Harvey starts to realize that his feelings for Donna may have just resurfaced. DARVEY


**Title:** Playing House

**Summary:** Donna is moving into Harvey's...but not in the traditional boyfriend and girlfriend sense. Her apartment is being rebuilt and Harvey will not take NO for an answer. But will living with Harvey finally make Donna see him in a different light? They say feelings never go away, they just get pushed to the side...and somewhere along the line of living and working together, Harvey starts to realize that his feelings for Donna may have just resurfaced.

**Disclaimer/Note from the author:** My first Darvey story. I love them so much! Wanted to write a fluffy piece because Aaron is still denying us of having them together as a couple and it's driving me insane. If you like it, please leave me a review:)

**Date Published:** 22 June 2014

© theboyfriend-and-theprettygirl, 2014

* * *

**Chapter One:** Friends sometimes share a place, don't they?

"Donna, get in here. _Now._" Harvey called out angrily from the inside of his office, making her jump a little.

He seemed mad. The kind of _mad_ that she wasn't at all used to, because he rarely took that tone with her.

"What's wrong?" Donna asked frowning a little as she walked into his office.

"Did you get Jessica's signature on those documents that I asked you to prepare?"

"Yes. I put them back onto your desk over an hour ago. Why?"

"Then can you please explain to me, why she missed a whole page of signatures?" he said holding up the document furiously.

"What? No she can't have. I watched her sign all the marked pages." Donna said quickly, taking the document out of his hands to look over it.

"Well, this page wasn't marked at all." he said snatching the pages out of her hands. "Donna, you forgot to use tabs to mark it. Now, I can't submit this to the courthouse because Jessica is out for an extended lunch."

"Harvey, I am so sorry." Donna said quickly. "Should I go and find her? I think she was eating at-"

"Donna, I don't think she will appreciate being disturbed at lunch to sign a page that she _should've_ signed early today."

"When do you need to submit the pages to Court?" Donna asked grimacing.

"In the next hour. But now that you've done this..I'm going to have to ask the Judge for an extension."

"But they are going to fine the firm." she said quietly.

"I know and Jessica is going to be furious. What's up with you today?"

"What do you mean?" she asked laughing a little nervously.

"Drop the act." he snapped, throwing the documents back onto his desk. "What's going on with you? I asked you for the Peterman's file over a half hour ago and you still haven't given it to me. You gave me the wrong Wleshington file earlier and I had no idea where the hell you went, so I had to ask Rachel to get me the correct file and now this."

"Harvey, I'm sorry-" she started before Harvey cut her off quickly.

"I don't want an apology, Donna. I want to know _why _you're off your game today. What the hell is going on? In all the years that I've known you, you've never made a mistake so...I will ask you again. What's going on with you today?"

"A pipe burst in my apartment building this morning." she said quickly. "I got the call two hours ago. It's bad Harvey."

"Donna, I'm sorry." Harvey said immediately taking a softer tone with her.

"Apparently, my landlord called to tell me that the whole floor is completely destroyed because when the water was flooding the floor, it reacted with some electrical supplies that were on in someone else's apartment and the whole floor caught on fire. The fire brigade was called in, but my apartment and the ones next to mine were completely damaged."

"Donna, you should've told me." Harvey said standing up and walking over to her. "Why didn't you?"

"I didn't want to bother you." she said, fighting back the urge to cry.

She had already spent most of the morning crying in the bathroom, praying that nobody would see or hear her in that state. She really didn't want to cry again in front of her boss. Harvey always was under the impression that she was a strong woman that was incapable of being weak and crying over the loss of an apartment to her at least, gave of the impression of being weak. He had never seen her vulnerable before and she wanted to keep things that way.

"So do you need to go there to see if you can salvage anything?" he asked touching her shoulder gently.

"There's nothing to save. Everything's gone. My clothes, my shoes, my appliances... all my artwork and all my furniture. The fire destroyed four apartments on the floor. Mine was one of the worst because it was the closest to the apartment that caught on fire first."

"Did they say when your apartment would be ready?"

"It won't be ready for at least a few months. My landlord said that he was going to check on all the piping foundation and then rebuild the floor again from scratch."

"Donna, I want to help you with the insurance claim and if you want to take out a lawsuit against your landlord-"

"He's a really old man. He feels terrible enough as it is." she said shrugging a little. "I'm sure the others on my floor will be giving him enough grief. I don't want to give him anymore trouble."

"Where are you going to live?" Harvey asked leaning against his desk.

"I was thinking of finding another place. I have grounds to break my contract now that I can't live in my rental anymore, right?"

"Don't be silly. You'll stay with me." he said quickly.

"Harvey, that's really sweet of you. But I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not?" he asked quickly.

"I really don't want to get in your way." she said quickly, shaking her head in disagreement.

"Are you kidding me? Donna, we spend like 15 hours together at work everyday-"

"I know, that's my point. Harvey, you already spend _all _day with me. You don't want to be coming home to me at night too."_  
_

"I don't get what the big deal is." he said shrugging quickly. "We work well together. We get along."

"I just don't want you to get sick of me, that's all."

"It's not possible. I like being around you. We're friends. Friends sometimes share a place, don't they?"

"But friends usually don't work at the same place if they are renting together also."

"I don't rent. I own my apartment. I thought you already knew that." he said smugly. "Look, Donna you're my oldest friend. You're probably the _only _friend that I trust...so I don't see what the big deal is. I want you to stay with me until your place is ready and I'm not taking no for an answer."

"Harvey, are you sure?" she asked, sighing heavily. "How about I just crash there for a few nights until I find another place?"

"Look...here's my key. Why don't you go and make yourself a copy of it?" he said ignoring her question and handing her his set of keys.

"Thanks." she said smiling, taking his keys off him. "This is only temporary, I promise and you won't even know that I'm there. I'll stay out of your way, until I can find a place to rent until my apartment is ready." she said as she headed for the door.

"Oh and Donna." he said calling out after her before she could leave.

"Yes."

"How about you take the rest of the afternoon off? Go buy some clothes and shoes." he said handing her his credit card.

"But...this is your _personal _card." she said objecting quickly. "Harvey, I can use my own."

"Donna, you've just had the worst morning of your life...are you really _not_ going to take my card? There's no limit..."

"You won't get mad if I spend too much?" she asked raising a perfectly arched eyebrow.

"Go for your life." Harvey said smiling.

"I really want to hug you right now." she said laughing a little loudly. "Would that be awkward?"

"I don't see why." he said shrugging his shoulders up and down.

"We've never hugged before." she said quickly. "_Oh, who cares!_" she said wrapping her arms around him quickly in a tight hug. "So for the record, you're giving me the rest of the day off to go shopping with your personal credit card and you don't care how much I spend?"

Harvey laughed. "I'll see you at home, Donna."

-xx-

"Yes,_ for the hundredth time_, Donna, I am not calling to see how much money you've spent. I'm just making sure that you are okay." Harvey said rolling his eyes a little.

"Are you sure that's not code for: 'wow, Donna you're still shopping? Give my card a rest.'" she asked laughing loudly. "I'm joking, Harvey. I'm only stirring you. Hey, since I've got you on the line...how exactly did you call me?"

"What do you mean?" Harvey asked, laughing a little.

"I noticed that you're calling from the office and not your cell, so how did you do it?"

"I used my line."

"So...you're in your office right now?"

"Where else would I be, Donna?"

"Bullshit." Donna exclaimed loudly.

"Excuse me?"

"So, you're telling me that you picked up your _own _phone and called me?"

"That's exactly what I did. It's not rocket science, Donna."

"Bull. I call bull, Harvey."

"Okay, Nancy Drew, how else would've I called you then?"

"I don't know...maybe you went to Norma. Or Louis. Actually, you would _never_ go to Louis, because a) you hate having to ask him for _any _sort of a favour and b)he would see that you not being able to pick up the phone and dial out, to be like some form of _weakness._ So I'm positive you went to Norma. How is she?"

"I know how to dial out from my phone, Donna."

"Oh really? Because you can barely return your brother's calls without me getting the line ready."

"So...how much money have you spent?" Harvey asked changing the subject. "Do I need to ring the company and tell them that some crazy person took my card on a spending spree?"

"I haven't spent that much. I mean, it hasn't declined or anything."

"There's no limit for it to decline, Donna." he said laughing.

"So, when you think of it...I really haven't spent _that _much." she offered up cutely.

"You know I am going to check my monthly statement when it comes."

"That's if your secretary doesn't by _accidentally _misplace it when she's sorting through your mail." _  
_

"Ha ha ha. My personal account gets sent to my apartment." Harvey said rolling his eyes.

"Did you, or did you not just ask your secretary to move into your apartment like three hours ago? _Silence?_ Oooh, that's what I thought!"

"You wouldn't dare." he said rolling his eyes.

"Try me." she hit back playfully. "Oooh, Harvey, I have to go now, the sexy shoe guy is back with my three thousand dollar heels. Tell Norma, I say hi when you hang up the phone. See you tonight!"

Harvey laughed loudly. "Donna says hi, but for the record, I used my own line and you never helped me, okay?" he said passing the phone back to Norma before heading back to his office.

**Author's Note:**

I know it's short but I just wanted to write while the inspiration was there. So this is my FIRST ever Darvey/ Suits story, so please be nice and leave me a review?

I've been wanting to write a Darvey story for so long, but I always put it off because I always feel like I won't be able to do them the justice that they deserve...but last night as I was going to sleep this idea sort of popped into my head, so I figured I'll play around with it.

I will try to update as soon as I can, but I have so many other fics to update as well. What I tend to do, is update the fics that I get the most response by i.e. reviews. If I get reviews, I know that people are reading and want me to continue, so I update whatever gets the most reviews first and then I'll update my other fics as I go.

Anyways, thanks for reading. I hope you liked it.

Paris xx


End file.
